


Grilled Cheese

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [32]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Grilled Cheese

Parker was sitting on the sofa waiting for you once he had changed into fresh clothes. You came in, Vin not far behind you.

“Hey, man.” Vin clapped Parker on the back of neck. “Just wanted to say sorry and thanks for taking my sister’s feelings into consideration.”

His eyebrows shot up, and he looked at you, then back to Vin. “It’s okay. I take it you talked it out?” He asked, standing up.

You nodded. “Vinny was clueless.” You sighed dramatically.

“Hey, this is new for me!” He defended himself.

“Us, too!” Parker said, shoving his arm gently. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe after we visit Aunt May we can hang out out back or something?”

“That sounds good. Video games after?” Vin asked, sounding hopeful.

Parker looked excited at that and nodded. “Yeah.” He grinned. “Sounds good.”

“Maybe I’ll see if dad wants to play.” you chuckled.

“I’m sure he’d like that.” Vin nodded. “And I’m dying to see how he is.”

You laughed at that. “We’ll do that then.” You agreed, happy things were working out.

Vin grinned. “I’ll see you guys later then.” He ruffled your hair, making you swat at him. “It still looks fine!” He chuckled.

Parker kissed your temple gently. “Ready to go?”

You nodded, squeezing his hand. “Nervous, but ready.”

“She already likes you.” He assured. “Believe me. She’s looking forward to seeing you in person.”

You licked your lips and nodded. “Do you think she’s fine with me being a bit older?”

He chuckled. “Just a couple months. I highly doubt that’ll be a problem.” He assured you.

You nodded, biting your lip as you thought of other worries. Sticking close to him, you gave his hand a light squeeze.

Parker felt your nerves, but wasn’t nervous himself. He was excited to show you off to his aunt and he smiled with pride.

* * *

“Aunt May?” Parker called, walking in the front door.

“Peter!” She instantly came out of the hall. “Hi, guys!” She surprised you by hugging you both, and you gave her a one armed hug, refusing to let go of Parker’s hand. You knew that a Nat and Bucky were around the house, keeping watch. Which gave you some comfort on that front.

Parker hugged her back tightly. “I’m glad you two can officially meet now.” He told her, kissing her cheek.

“Me, too.” She nodded, cupping your cheeks. “You’re gorgeous.” She complimented before motioning to the small kitchen table. “Made you both a snack.”

You blushed and thanked her softly, and glanced at Parker. When he sent you a bright smile, you began feeling better. You hoped to be more comfortable around her soon, knowing what she meant to Parker. You sat besides your boyfriend, grinning as she made grilled cheese.

May noticed your expression and smiled. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” you smiled. “It’s actually one of my favorite things.” You told her.

“Peter’s, too.” She smiled as the two of you ate.

“Have you tried it with salami and tomatoes?” You asked him after chewing a bite.

He looked at you and shook his head. “I haven’t.”

You chuckled. “It’s really good if the salami is spicy, because it goes against the tomato.”

He smiled. “You’ll have to make me some.” He told you.

Aunt May watched the pair of you happily. She had never seen Peter so in love, and her heart nearly burst at the thought. “Tell me a little about you, Y/N.” She spoke gently.

“Uh…” You blushed. “Well, I like mixing music.” You shrugged. “Now that I’m with my dad my interests have sort of changed.” You chuckled nervously.

“How did you come to live with him?” She was curious.

“Well…it was kind of weird. I really didn’t want to at first.” You felt Parker squeeze your leg. “Our Mom didn’t really want to handle us anymore I guess. So she called our dad.”

She gave you a sad smile. “Well, I’m glad she did.”

You smiled shyly. “Me, too.”

Parker was grinning, happy things seemed to be going well.

“Tony said that the internship was going well, but that you got hurt the other day?” May asked her nephew.

He nodded. “Nothing too badly, thankfully.” He told her with a small shrug.

You bit your lip and nodded, trying not to show how worried you actually were. “Well, I trust that Tony kept you from being in any type of pain.” She nodded. “He does treat you somewhat like a son.”

Parker nodded at that. “He does, and he did.”

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you listened to them chat. When you were finished with your sandwiches, she took you to the front room. “Would you like to see some of Peter’s childhood pictures?” She offered, making you grin and nod.

“May, you promised!” Parker whined. His face was turning that cute shade of red. “Please don’t.”

“Too late.” She smiled, going to pull out some albums and boxes.

He flopped back, covering his face. “Not cool.” He muttered.

“Very cool.” You giggled. “I bet you were even more adorable when you were little.”

He just groaned in response as May handed you a box. “I’m asking your dad for pictures when we get back.” He half teased, making you chuckle.

“If they have any.” You shrugged, smiling as you pulled some out. The first one you saw was a school picture, where he was missing his two front teeth. “Awee.” You grinned. “Peter! You’re so cuteeee!” You looked over at him lovingly.

He blushed and hid in your shoulder. “Mayyy don’t give her anymore!”

“I have a whole box, babe.” You giggled. You went through it all easily, smiling the whole time. “You’ve always been adorable.”

He stayed a dark shade of pink the entire time and just nuzzled to you. “I’m so glad Vin isn’t here!”

“Me, too, actually.” You nodded. “He doesn’t get to see all these. Just us.” You kissed his cheek.

“You two remind me of me and my Ben.” May said softly.

Parker looked at her with soft eyes. “Really?”

She smiled, nodding. “Really.”

You squeezed Parker’s hand, smiling at her. “That’s sweet.”

She grinned. “So you graduate this year, right?” She looked at you. “Plans after?”

“Uh, we are still figuring out my schooling.” You admitted. “My dad’s girlfriend is gonna help me with that. I haven’t been able to go back.” You looked down.

“Oh, well of course.” She nodded. “The school isn’t back up just yet anyway, so you’re not falling behind.” She assured.

You let out a half chuckle. “No, I haven’t been in a bit. I was kidnapped, and since… it’s touch and go on me leaving the house.”

“Well then I’m glad you were able to make it here.” She smiled, coming over and squeezing your shoulder. “If it’s easier I can visit next time.”

“It’s fine. Nat and Bucky are playing guard for me.” You chuckled.

She nodded. “Good. I’ll send a bag of food for them later.” She told the pair of you.

Parker smiled at her. “They’ll love that.” He chuckled. “Especially Nat.”

May grinned. “So her and Clint are finally together?” She looked excited.

You laughed and nodded. “Oh, yeah. My brother and I don’t think it’ll just be us as Barton kids for too long.”

She clapped her hands together.

Parker smirked. “Since meeting Mr. Stark and the gang, she became a ‘supporter’ of your dad and Nat.” He told you. “Been wanting them to get together for awhile now.”

You giggled at her wide smile. “They’re happy.” You nodded. “Grossly so at times.” You joked.

“I could imagine.” She laughed. “Do you have a picture of your brother? I just don’t have a face to put to the name.”

Parker pulled out his phone and scrolled. “They’re twins, so it’s not hard to picture.” He chuckled, showing her a picture of the three of you.

She nodded, looking. “Definitely not hard to picture. You two are cute.” She smiled.

You blushed lightly at that. “He’s a punk.” You joked.

Parker nodded in agreement, making May laugh. “They wiped the floor with Tony at poker, too.” He grinned.

You smiled shyly at him then back at her. “We’re not your average teens.” You shrugged. You traced patterns on your jeans, your nerves rising again.

“That’s okay. I’m not an average aunt.” She shrugged.

Parker chuckled. “Yes, you are, don’t try and be cool.” He joked, reaching down and patting your leg affectionately. You smiled over at him, thankful.

“Hey, I am cool!” She laughed.

* * *

By the time you two left, you felt more at ease. You swung your hands as you met with Bucky and Nat. “Here.” you chuckled, handing them the bag of goodies.

Bucky grinned. “I love homemade.” He inhaled the smell and groaned. “Parker, I may have to woo your Aunt.” He teased.

“You’d have to beat Mr. Stark at that.” Parker looked up at him. “Either way, it’d be weird.” He added.

Nat chuckled. “Tell her thanks.” She ruffled his hair. “Did you two have fun?”

You nodded. “I got to see some cute pictures of when he was a kid.” You grinned.

“Awe, I bet you were just adorable.” Bucky pinched Parker’s cheek teasingly.

“Oh, he was.” You nodded, kissing his other cheek.

Parker had been constantly red at this point and just pouted. “So glad no one else saw those!”

“We’re trained assassins. If we wanted to, we could.” Nat joked. When he paled, she put her arm around him. “But we won’t.”

“Unless you piss us off.” Bucky smirked. “Now let’s get you two home.”

As Nat walked with Parker, you glanced up at the soldier. “So are you still mad at me?” You bit your lip.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nah.” He ruffled your hair. “Still my favorite twin.” He grinned, making you laugh.

“Thanks, Bucky.” You smiled at him. “Means a lot to me.”

He nodded. “Of course, kid.” He nudged you lightly.

* * *

Clint was slightly worried the whole time you were gone, and stood up quickly when you four walked in. “How’d it go?”

“Good.” Parker smiled at you. “They seemed to get along.”

You nodded. “She’s really sweet.” You spoke up. “Was very excited to hear you and Nat are together, by the way.”

“Well, that’s nice of her.” Clint nodded, a slight blush on his neck. He glanced at Nat for a moment. When she winked at him, he blushed further.

“I really don’t know who is worse. You or Peter.” Bucky patted Clint’s arm before going to his room.

It took Nat a second. “HEY! He took all the food.” She quickly walked after him, the place silent before you al heard a small ‘smack’ followed by Bucky’s whine. She came back out moments later looking pleased. “Teach him to take all May’s food.”

Clint smirked proudly causing you to laugh. “And you might want to tell Tony that Bucky is talking about ‘wooing’ May…” You chuckled.

“I’ll tell him.” Nat grinned.

“Guys!” Parker sighed. “I’d rather she not get ‘wooed’ by one of them.”

You kissed his cheek. “They won’t.” You patted his chest. “I’m guessing it’s just a way to mess with each other.”

Clint watched you both for a moment before Nat pulled him away. She motioned for him to follow with a smile. He returned the smile and followed her eagerly.

“Let’s go find Vin for those video games. I don’t think dad is joining us.” You chuckled.

Parker smiled, but stopped you before you walked away. He gently kissed you, holding your cheek. “Thank you for going today.”

You kissed him back lovingly. “Thank you for asking me to go.” You nudged his nose with his.

He smiled brightly and tugged you to find Vin. It wasn’t hard to find him in the smaller house, and it made him slightly thankful that you didn’t need to search the tower for him.

Vin tugged his headphones out when you entered and grinned. “Hey.” He sat up. “Looks like things went well.” He noted.

You nodded happily. “It really did.” You flopped on his bed and poked him. “Hope you didn’t miss us too much.” You teased.

“I think dad missed you the most.” He smiled, poking you back. You raised an eyebrow at him. “He was all but pouting after you left.”

“Really?” You tilted your head. “That doesn’t seem like him.”

Vin nodded. “He was pacing and sending Nat texts every five minutes to make sure you were fine.” He told you. “I won’t be surprised if next time he begs to go.”

That made you smile a bit. “I’ll talk with him later. I’m pretty sure him and Nat are…” You shivered. “I shouldn’t have thought that.” You shook your head.

Vin laughed. “Did I tell you I think I saw dad with his neck all marked up?”

Parker widened his eyes. “No.” He was surprised, not picturing Clint like that.

Your eyes were also wide. “I thought dad would be more innocent that anyone! Except Steve.” You rolled your eyes. “Did it look like hickies?” You poked your brother.

“I really don’t want to be discussing this.” Parker muttered.

You and Vin went silent, but it was clear you were still discussing it with facial expressions.It was something that used to annoy your mother to no end.

Parker covered his face with his hand. “Tell me when you’re done.” He told you, making you chuckle.

“Sorry.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Video games?” You looked at Vin.

“Yeah!” He nodded. “What kind?” He went and pulled out a list from his phone that he had been looking up.

* * *

By the time the tower was livable again, Parker had been doing more and more work for Tony, leaving you seeing him less. The thought had you a bit worried, but you knew he had to do what he had to do to keep up with being a hero. “You’re pouting.” Vin pointed out.

You shrugged. “Parker cancelled our movie night.” it was clear you were trying to hide your disappoint. 

Vin patted your back. “How about we go get milkshakes with dad or something?”

“Sure.” You shrugged again, getting up.

Your brother of course knew when you were down, and it made him wonder how come Tony was working Parker so hard. “I’m sure Dad will like the time with us.” He tried to comfort you.

“Yeah, maybe.” You gave him a small smile, following him to find your father. Hopefully this would be a good distraction.

Clint was putting away some if his arrows when you both walked in. “What’s up?” He asked, noting you didn’t look that happy.

Vin gave him a look behind you to not say anything. “Was wondering if you wanted to go get milkshakes with us?” He asked.

Smiling, he nodded. “I’d love to.” He put away the last of his gear before leading you two out. “Anything else you’d like to do while we’re out?”

You shrugged.

Vin bit his lip. “How about a movie? We haven’t been to the theater in ages.”

After a moment, Clint nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He smiled.


End file.
